


Combat

by zarabithia



Series: 25 Lives Kate Bishop Didn't Live [4]
Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not the best start for a career, but it will do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Combat

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best start for a career, but it will do.

It wasn't how Kate wanted people to remember the start of her career. It was a weak beginning, one that did not adequately describe the training and strength Kate had worked so hard to gain. It ignored the struggles that Kate had worked through in order to rise through the ranks of the system.

It wasn't a fair judgment that people would make. Kate highly suspected that the man in her bed had reached his position in the exact same manner, as did most people who had met the overly ambitious and brilliant Tony Stark and the much less imposing Scott Lang who had replaced him.

But even if Kate could prove it, people would undoubtedly judge her differently because of _her_ choices than they had her lover.

Particularly if they knew that she had taken Natasha and Clint's positions in the same manner.

As with Natasha and Clint, the process wasn't entirely unpleasant, Kate thought as she rolled over and smiled at her sleeping lover. He really had been very sweet, proving his reputation was well deserved. That was the last bit of charitable thought she extended before she reached under the mattresses to retrieve the knife Billy had hidden earlier in the day. One quick swipe of Kate's arm slit Scott's throat from side to side. It was a bloody, but necessary affair.

Let anyone who wanted to judge her sexual activities do so. It didn't matter at this stage because by the rules of combat, the Empire was hers.


End file.
